torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger
The forests are home to fierce and cunning creatures, such as bloodthirsty owlbears and malicious displacer beasts. But more cunning and powerful than these monsters is the ranger, a skilled hunter and stalker. He knows the woods as if they were his home (as indeed they are), and he knows his prey in deadly detail. Adventures A ranger often accepts the role of protector, aiding those who live in or travel through his territory. In addition, a ranger carries grudges against certain types of creatures and looks for opportunities to find and destroy them. He may adventure for all the normal reasons as well, such as power, glory, or wealth. Characteristics A ranger can use a variety of weapons and is quite capable in combat. His skills allow him to survive in the wilderness, to find his prey, and to avoid detection. He also has special knowledge about certain types of creatures or organizations, or even various terrain types, which makes it easier for him to navigate those terrains or find and defeat such foes. Alignment Rangers can be of any alignment. Most are good, and such rangers usually function as protectors of their territories. In this role, a ranger seeks out and destroys or drives off evil creatures that threaten the wilderness. Good rangers also protect those who travel through the wilderness, serving sometimes as guides and sometimes as unseen guardians. Most rangers are also chaotic, preferring to follow the ebb and flow of their territory or of their own hearts instead of rigid rules. Evil rangers, though rare, are much to be feared. They revel in nature’s thoughtless cruelty and seek to emulate her most fearsome predators. Religion A ranger may worship a chosen deity, nature itself, or nothing at all. Deities of nature are the most common deities revered by rangers, though some prefer more martial deities. Background Some rangers gained their training as part of special military teams, but most learned their skills from solitary masters who accepted them as students and assistants. The rangers of a particular master may count themselves as cohorts, or they may be rivals for the status of best student and thus the rightful heir to their master’s fame. Races Moriedhel and elves often choose the ranger’s path. They are at home hunting down their chosen foes, and they have the grace to move stealthily. Humans are often rangers as well, being adaptable enough to learn their way around various terrains even if it doesn’t come as naturally to them. Gnome and dwarf rangers are rare, but they can be quite effective in the endless caverns beneath the earth. Other Classes Rangers get along well with druids and to some extent with barbarians. They are known to bicker with paladins, mostly because they often share goals but differ in style, tactics, approach, philosophy, and esthetics. Since rangers don’t often look to other people for support or friendship, they find it easy to tolerate people who are quite different from themselves, such as bookish mages and preachy clerics. They just don’t care enough to get upset about others’ differences. Game Rule Information Abilities: Dexterity is important for a ranger both because he tends to wear light armor and because several ranger skills are based on that ability. Strength is important because rangers frequently get involved in combat. Several ranger skills are based on Wisdom, including some of his trademark skills such as his ability to track foes. Hit Die: d8. Starting Gold: 6d4 x 10 gp. Starting Age: Moderate (+20% of adulthood). Class Skills: The following are the class skills (and the key ability modifier for each) of the ranger class: Balance (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Hide (Dex), Jump (Str), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Search (Int), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), and Use Rope (Dex). Skill Points: 6 + Int modifier. Table: The Ranger Class Features The following are the class features of the ranger. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies A ranger is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with light armor, and with shields (but not tower shields). Animal Companion (Ex) A ranger is accompanied by an animal friend. He may begin play with an animal companion selected from the following list: badger, camel, dire rat, dog, riding dog, eagle, hawk, horse (light or heavy), owl, pony, snake (Small or Medium viper), or wolf. If the campaign takes place wholly or partly in an aquatic environment, the following creatures are also available: crocodile, porpoise, Medium shark, and squid. This animal is a loyal companion that accompanies the ranger on his adventures. A ranger's companion is typical for its kind except the fact that it has 1 extra Hit Die for every 2 ranger levels. This bonus cannot make companion have more hit dice that it normally could (according to the Monster Manual). In addition, the companion has a +1 bonus on Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, and Wisdom for every 2 ranger levels as if it was born with exceptionally high ability scores. If a ranger releases his companion from service, he may gain a new one by spending 1d10 minutes with a potential animal and making a successful Handle Animal check (DC 15 + animal's HD). You can 20 with this check. It takes just under 2 hours. A ranger of 6th level or higher may select from alternative lists of animals, though the ranger is considered to be 5 levels lower for the purpose of determining bonus hit dice and ability scores for these animal companions: ape, black bear, bison, boar, cheetah, crocodile, dire badger, dire bat, dire weasel, leopard, monitor lizard, large shark, constrictor snake, large viper, or wolverine. A ranger of 11th level or higher may select from alternative lists of animals, though the ranger is considered to be 10 levels lower for the purpose of determining bonus hit dice and ability scores for these animals: brown bear, dire wolverine, giant crocodile, deinonychus, dire ape, dire boar, dire wolf, elasmosaurus, lion, rhinoceros, huge viper snake, or tiger. A ranger of 16th level or higher may select from alternative lists of animals, though the ranger is considered to be 15 levels lower for the purpose of determining bonus hit dice and ability scores for these animals: polar bear, dire lion, megaraptor, huge shark, giant constrictor snake, or orca whale. Hunting Grounds (Ex) At 1st level, a ranger may select a type of enemy, land, or organization. Chosen subjects are referred to as favored enemies, favored rivals and favored terrains. At 7th level and every six levels thereafter (13th and 19th), the ranger may select an additional enemy, rival or terrain from those given below. All bonuses (including those from hunting grounds just selected) increase by 1 at 7th, 13th, and 19th level. The ranger can choose enemies, rivals and terrains interchangeably. Bonuses from all three hunting grounds stack, if ranger encounters a favored enemy on a favored terrain that’s a favored rival. For example, if a 20th level ranger who hunts giants in mountains attempts to spot one there, he gains a +8 bonus to do so. Favored Enemies In the case of a favored enemy, the ranger gains a +1 insight bonus on Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, Survival, and appropriate Knowledge checks when using these skills against creatures of this type, and he gets a +1 bonus on damage rolls against such creatures. Available enemies are: Aberration, Animal, Construct, Dragon, Elemental, Fey, Giant, Humanoid (subtype), Magical Beast, Monstrous Humanoid, Ooze, Outsider (subtype), Plant, Undead, and Vermin. Favored Terrains In the case of favored terrain, the ranger gains a +1 circumstance bonus to Climb, Hide, Knowledge (Dungeoneering and Nature), Listen, Move Silently, Search, Spot, and Survival checks, as well as +1 bonus on attack rolls made within his favored kind of terrain. Available terrains are: Arctic, Deserts, Forests, Hills, Mountains, Plains, Planar (subtype), Skies, Seas, Swamps, Underground, and Urban. Favored Rivals In the case of a favored rival, the ranger gains +1 competence bonus on Bluff, Decipher Script, Intimidate, Gather Information, Knowledge (Geography and Local), and Sense Motive checks, made against and pertaining to known affiliations of that organization, along with +1 Initiative bonus against members of this group. Available rivals are: Churches (subtype), Governments (subtype), Guilds (subtype), Houses (subtype), Organizations (subtype). Track (Ex) A 2nd level ranger gains this feat for free. Wilderness Lore Every ranger has a way of getting by in life, and various styles are reflected with the paths he can take. A 2nd level ranger chooses one of the following paths: archer, beastmaster, manhunter, scout, and tempest. Extraordinary abilities granted by wilderness lore can be used only as long as the ranger is not wearing medium or heavy armor or carrying a medium or heavy load. Archer Archers hail from those rangers who prefer killing enemies from a distance. As they progress in levels, they become unquestioned masters of the bow. Sniper Attack (Ex): A 2nd level ranger can focus on making precise shots at long range. Whenever he takes a full-round action to snipe a foe farther than 60 feet away who is unaware of him, his attack deals an extra 1d10 points of precision damage. He cannot move (even a 5-foot step) in the round he takes the shot. The ranger must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. The extra damage applies only to attacks made with ranged weapons and weapon-like spells. The bonus damage increases to +2d10 at 8th level, to +3d10 at 14th level, to +4d10 at 20th level, and every 6 levels thereafter. If a ranger deals damage to enemy who is aware of him but denied his Dex bonus to AC, bonus damage decreases: each d10 becomes d6. Rapid Shot (Ex): At 2nd level, a ranger gains this feat for free even if he doesn't meet the prerequisites. Peek Out (Ex): At 5th level, a ranger can hide effectively behind stones and brushes. He gains a +2 dodge bonus to AC and a +2 bonus on Reflex saves when under the effects of cover. Eagle Eye (Ex): A 5th level ranger can ignore up to 4 points of size bonus to AC when making a ranged attack with a bow. Manyshot (Ex): At 8th level, a ranger gains this feat for free even if he doesn't meet the prerequisites. Marksman (Ex): At 11th level, a ranger gains this feat for free even if he doesn't meet the prerequisites. Bowyer (Ex): A 14th level archer gains a +4 bonus on all Craft (Bowyer) checks and can create magic bows and arrows as if he had Craft Magic Arms and Armor feat. He can substitute required spells with scrolls containing those spells (scrolls are consumed during item's creation), and he can substitute the caster level with his ranks in the Craft (Bowyer) skill. Swarm of Arrows (Ex): As a full-round action, a 17th level ranger may fire an arrow at his full attack bonus at opponents within a 60 ft. long cone. He can target up to one opponent for every point of Dexterity modifier with this ability. Ricochet (Ex): At 20th level, a ranger can shoot enemies he has no line of effect to, if the line of effect could be made with up to 4 connected straight lines and the target is within his 1st range increment. Beastmaster Beastmasters dedicate themselves to their animal companions, forging powerful bonds of friendship and teamwork. Linked by Fate (Ex): A 2nd level ranger's animal companion gains damage reduction 1/-, energy resistance 1 (all), and a +1 bonus on saving throws. Those bonuses increase by 1 for every 3 ranger levels, up to 7 at 20th level. Should a beastmaster change his companion, all those benefits kick in after 24 hours. Wild Empathy (Ex): A 2nd level ranger can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. The ranger rolls 1d20 and adds his Handle Animal bonus or the ranger level + Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the ranger and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. A ranger can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 4 or less, but he takes a penalty equal to the creature's Int score on the check. Share Hunting Grounds (Ex): At 5th level, a ranger extends benefits of his hunting grounds ability with his animal companion. Team Flanking (Ex): At 8th level, whenever a ranger and his companion flank a creature, their bonus on attack rolls increases by +4 (instead of usual +2) and they gain a +2 bonus on damage rolls as well. Beast Whisperer (Ex): A 11th level, a ranger can teach his animal companion any number of tricks. He can teach it tricks the companion couldn't normally learn, at a -5 penalty. In addition, teaching time is greatly reduced: every week becomes an hour. Finally, the beastmaster can speak with his companion as if he was under the effects of speak with animals. Feral Mindmeld (Su): At 14th level, ranger's and his companion's minds work as one. As long as both are within 100 ft. from each other, whenever the beastmaster or the companion makes Listen or Spot check, or rolls initiative, they both do and better result is used. Master's Shadow (Ex): At 17th level, ranger's animal companion gains all his extraordinary and supernatural racial abilities. Spell-like abilities and speed modes are not granted. For example, a human ranger's animal companion gains a bonus feat and 1 extra skill point per Hit Die. Should a beastmaster change his companion, all those benefits kick in after 24 hours. Ultimate Bond (Su): At 20th level, as long as the ranger and his companion are within 100 ft. of each other, whenever one of them takes any hit point damage, ability damage, or is successfully affected by a spell, the other one can take any number of damage on himself, or suffer the spell instead of the original target. For example, if a maze is cast on ranger's lion and it fails to save against it, the ranger can opt to be trapped instead and the lion is unaffected. This ability cannot be used against spells if the new target would be invalid or immune to the spell. Manhunter Manhunters are rangers who specialize at hunting others for variety of reasons, from profit to justice. Ambush Attack (Ex): If a 2nd level ranger can catch an opponent unprepared, he can make a deadly blow. Any time the ranger’s opponent is unaware of the manhunter, a ranger that makes a successful attack against that opponent deals +1d10 points of precision damage. The manhunter may choose to have this precision damage be lethal or nonlethal, regardless of what type of damage the weapon deals. The ranger may use ambush attack with ranged weapons from a distance equal to total Spot bonus X 5ft. Creatures immune to critical hits are immune to precision damage. The bonus damage increases to +2d10 at 8th level, to +3d10 at 14th level, and to +4d10 at 20th level. If a ranger deals damage to an enemy who is aware of him but denied his Dex bonus to AC, bonus damage decreases: each d10 becomes a d6. Urban Prowler (Ex): A ranger spends a lot of his time in cities hunting his prey. At 2nd level, Gather Information, Knowledge (local), and Sense Motive become class skills. He has a number of ranks in each of those skills equal to skill points spent on them. Swift Tracker (Ex): At 5th level, a ranger can move at his normal speed while following tracks without taking the normal -5 penalty. He takes only a -10 penalty (instead of the normal -20) when moving at up to twice normal speed while tracking. Dead or Alive (Ex): At 8th level, a ranger doesn't suffer a -4 penalty on attack rolls when dealing nonlethal damage, and when he deals nonlethal damage the weapon damage is maximized. Mutilate (Ex): At 11th level, whenever a manhunter deals precision damage, he also reduces all of the victim's speed forms by half (round the remaining speed up) for 10 minutes. Multiple applications of this ability don't stack on the same target. Astonishing Tracking (Su): A 14th level ranger is able to track a target even if the target is under the influence of abilities or spells that prevent tracking or detection (like Trackless Step) but with a -5 penalty on the Survival check. The manhunter is also able to track a target that is flying or swimming, but at a -10 on the Survival skill check. Inconvenient Delivery (Ex): At 17th level, the DC to escape bonds (be it manacles, rope, or something else entirely) the manhunter puts on increases by +20. Cripple (Ex): At 20th level, whenever a manhunter deals nonlethal precision damage, he also deals 2d4 points of Strength and Dexterity damage. Scout Scouts are rangers who specialize in moving through terrain undetected and gathering intelligence. Rover (Ex): A 2nd level ranger's speed increases by 5 ft. It further increases by 5 ft. at 8th, 14th, and 20th level. Trackless Step (Ex): At 2nd level, a ranger leaves no trail in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked. He may choose to leave a trail if so desired. Running Strike (Ex): When a 5th level ranger takes a double move action, he can make a single attack at any point of that move. Woodland Stride (Ex): An 8th level ranger may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at his normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. However, thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede motion still affect him. Camouflage (Ex): At 11th level, a ranger can use the Hide skill in any sort of natural terrain, even if the terrain doesn’t grant cover or concealment. Hide in Plain Sight (Ex): While a 14th level ranger is in any sort of natural terrain, he can use the Hide skill even while being observed. Wild Sight (Ex): A 17th level ranger can ignore nonmagical concealment other than total (such as mist, smoke, foliage, etc). Running Assault (Ex): At 17th level, when a ranger takes a double move action, he can make 2 attacks at any point of that move. The second attack is made at a -5 penalty. Duck and Cover (Ex): A 20th level ranger who is not immobilized or unconscious is treated as prone at all times if that is beneficial to him. The ranger never suffers penalties for being prone, but gains all benefits. Tempest Tempests are rangers who excel at combat with two weapons, surpassing even most fighters with their uncanny skill at blades. Riposte Attack (Ex): A 2nd level ranger takes advantage of the openings his foes provide in combat when making their own attacks. Any time he attacks a foe that has made a melee or ranged weapon attack against him within the past round (whether or not the attack hit him), his attack deals an extra 1d6 points of damage. In addition, the ranger gains a +1 competence bonus to Armor Class against any creature to which he has dealt riposte damage, as described above. This bonus lasts until the end of the encounter. The bonus damage increases to +2d6 at 8th level, to +3d6 at 14th level, to +4d6 at 20th level, and every 6 levels thereafter. The ranger must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. He can apply this extra damage to ranged attacks, but only if the target is within 30 feet. The bonus AC increases to +2 at 8th level, to +3 at 14th level, to +4 at 20th level, and every 6 levels thereafter. If he deals riposte damage to more than one creature in a round, he gains this bonus against all of them; it is not limited to a single foe. The ranger loses this ability when wearing medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load, Two-Weapon Fighting: At 2nd level, a ranger gains this feat for free even if he doesn't meet the prerequisites. Double Threat (Ex): At 5th level, whenever a ranger is wielding 2 weapons, he gains a +2 bonus on disarm, sunder, and trip attempts and when defending against these attack types. Improved Two-Weapon Fighting (Ex): At 8th level, a ranger gains this feat for free, even if she doesn't meet the prerequisites. Greater Two-Weapon Fighting (Ex): At 11th level, a ranger gains this feat for free, even if she doesn't meet the prerequisites. Double Opportunity (Ex): At 14th level, whenever a ranger is allowed to make an attack of opportunity while wielding 2 weapons, she can make 2 such attacks (one with each weapon). The extra attack of opportunity does not count against total number of attacks of opportunity a ranger can make in a round. Protect Side (Ex): At 17th level, when a ranger fights defensively or uses Combat Expertise, up to 4 points of penalty on attack rolls applies only to one weapon she wields (her choice of which weapon). Death from Everywhere (Ex): At 20th level, a ranger wielding 2 weapons can flank opponents by herself. This ability is only effective against opponents who can be flanked and are no bigger than the ranger. Perfect Grip (Ex): A 20th level ranger suffers no penalties for wielding 2 weapons, even if both weapons are one-handed. The tempest uses her full Strength bonus with off-hand attacks. Outdoorsman A 3rd level ranger learns a special ability. He gains another ability at 6th level and every 3 levels thereafter. Bonus Feat: A ranger gains feat from the Archery, Weaponry, Mounted, or Murder lists. Danger Reaction (Ex): A ranger is very aware of his surrounding when he dwells in well-known lands. He gains the benefits of the Uncanny Dodge ability when in his favored terrain, versus his favored rival, or against his favored enemy. If the ranger already has the uncanny dodge ability, he gains Improved Uncanny Dodge when in his favored terrain, versus his favored rival or against his favored enemy. Dodge the Hunted (Ex): A ranger knows how to avoid his enemies’ blows. His Hunting Ground bonus applies also to his Armor Class (as a dodge bonus). Evade the Hunted (Ex): A ranger knows how utilize his agility to dodge unusual attacks. He gains the benefits of Evasion against his favored enemy or in his favored terrain or if dealing with favored rival. If the ranger already has the evasion ability, he gains Improved Evasion when in his favored terrain, versus his favored rival or against his favored enemy. Familiar Territory (Ex): A ranger knows every trick the terrain has to offer. His bonus in favored terrain applies also to initiative rolls and Reflex saves against area effects. Home Ground (Ex): A ranger draws inner strength when in familiar area or against familiar foes. His bonus in Hunting Ground applies also to Will saves. Information Network (Ex): A ranger establishes an information network. Against his rival organization, his Gather Information check takes only half an hour. In addition, if any event occurs pertaining to his rival organization, he may make a Gather Information check to learn of the event as a swift action. Knowledge of such events reaches his ears in 1d4 hours (unless in an area that cannot be reached by his contacts). Outmaneuver the Hunted (Ex): A ranger knows how to move in such way that his enemies and rivals are cornered and flanked easily. His Hunting Ground bonus applies also to attack rolls against flanked enemies. Resist the Hunted (Ex): A ranger’s Hunting Ground bonus applies also to his saving throws against extraordinary, spell-like, and supernatural abilities used by his favored enemies, favored terrains or favored rivals. Wound Enemy (Ex): A ranger knows how to wound his favored enemies that are normally resistant to mundane weapons. He bypasses (ignores) up to 3 points of damage reduction of his favored enemy for every point of Hunting Grounds bonus. Category:Classes Category:Martial Classes